el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo
by albe20
Summary: ash es traicionado por sus amigos y el mismo arceus cuando el cree que nadie podra ayudarlo solo con ayuda de serena y un extraño sujeto calvo de nombre sai le promete que con su entrenamiento podra vencer a quien sea pero que tan cierto sera eso. inspirado en el manga one puch man
1. Chapter 1

El entrenador más fuerte del mundo

Ash fue a participar a la liga kalos con la esperanza de ganar esta liga esta lo había prometido a su madre pero como siempre el buen muchacho se confió y perdió humillantemente contra un novato el pobre muchacho no sabía que hacer es decir esa derrota fue la peor de todas que había recordado incluso peor que la liga unova asi que se puso reflexionar sobre su derrota y después felicito a su contrincante por tan magnifico combate aunque en el fondo se sentía mal, era otra liga perdida así como pudo tomo a su pikachu que estaba cansado del combate que sostuvo y salió para ver a sus amigos que debido a esta liga se reunieron misty,max,brook,cylan,iris,may,dawn y sus amigos que hiso en kalos clemont,Bonnie y su amiga de la infancia serena cuando caminos unos metros y estaba a punto de salir del estadio alcanzo a oir varias voces que pertenecían a sus amigos y se quedó a escuchar la conversación que tenían.

Brook-siempre es lo mismo lo bueno que me separe después después de su derrota en sinnoh y por lo que veo fue lo mejor seguir viajando con el es una perdida de tiempo.

Dawn-es ash en vez de mejorar va retrocediendo y pensar que lo defendía de paul pero la verdad tiene razón paul es patético.

Misty-ese ash sigue siendo el mismo niño inmaduro y asi quiere ser maestro pokemon por favor como le dije antes ni en un millón de años lo va lograr.

Cilan-yo lo acompañe por todo unova para aprender de el pero como siempre lo estuve cuidando como un niño y por dios un novato con un snivy lo venció al llegar a unova háganme el favor.

Iris-el nunca cambiara es tan infantil me sorprende que sea tan tonto teniendo a charizad envía a su pikachu hasta me hace pensar que gana de suerte los gimnasios.

May-crei que era mi maestro lo bueno que me enamore de drew un ganador no como ash el pierdeligas kétchup.

Max-es tan tonto teniendo a todos sus pokemons en el laboratorio solo usa los que captura en la región asi cuando va ganar una liga.

Clemont-yo segui a ash para tener más valor que tontería la verdad me siento mal que un perdedor como el me ganara lo bueno que Bonnie la deje con mi padre no quiero que aprenda más de un perdedor como el.

Gary- a que esperaban de el es un fracasado ven como tenía razón el nunca cambiara seguirá siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre.

Ash al oír eso solo quería llorar y salir corriendo de ahí pero oyó un grito de una chica que lo dejo perplejo y muy sorprendido

Serena-BASTA NO PUEDEN HABLAR ASI DE ASH EL SIEMPRE SE ESFUERZA Y NUNCA SE DA POR VENCIDO POR NINGUNO DE SUS AMIGOS Y NO DEJARE QUE LO INSULTEN

Misty-tenía que venir a defenderlo la fanática número de ash.

Dawn- misty no seas asi con la pobre serena no vez que esta enamorada de un perdedor como ash aunque viéndolo bien son tal para cual los perdedores tiene que estar juntos.

May-es cierto serena es una inutil solo le gusta cocinar pokelitos ya veo por qué le gusta ash es su mismo retrato.

Iris- siento pena por ella admira a un fracasado como ash es tan infantil como el.

Gary- desde que la vi en el campamento de mi abuelo pensé que era una perdedora y cuando conoció a ash sabía que terminarían juntos los perdedores tienen que apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas.

Clemont- y pensar que te iba dar el honor de ser mi novia en fin no importa se lo pediré a korrina ella si es una verdadera mujer.

Serena al escuchar esos comentarios fue con misty primero para confrontarla de por si ya tenían fricciones grandes como que serena fue la primera amiga que conoció ash y no misty, que ash actúa muy caballeroso con ella cosa que le molesto a misty porque el nunca fue asi con ella emntre otras cosas que hacian notar los celos de misty aunque no quería admitirlos.

Serena-dices que soy la fanática número de ash pues si tienes razón yo amo a ese chico y no creas que no se tu historia con ash por lo que yo se andabas como zorra en celo atrás de el, o dime ash te invito a viajar con el por lo que yo sepa tu te pegaste como un parasito con una vaga excusa de que debía tu bicicleta por el y para llamar su atención fuiste de zorra con Rudy y otros entrenadores para encelar ash y no solo te bastaba eso también le gritabas por ser inmaduro cuando la inmadura es otra la verdad tu me das asco.

Misty se molestó por ese comentario pero no respondió solo quedo viendo a serena con ojos de rabia y luego de eso los demás se quedaron callados y serena se dirigio a clemont también para confrontarlo.

Serena-clemont creme ni en sueños seria novia de un nerd como tu por cierto hable con korrina hace 3 dias y tiene novio y que crees no eres tu, mejor deberías agradecer a ash que salvo a tu hermanita tantas veces mientras el tonto de su hermano tenía miedo para salvarla el mismo, es más te doy un consejo créate una novia robot es lo mejor que podrás aspirar a tener una relación con alguien.

Clemont quedo devastado y mejor agacho la mirada mientras serena fue a confrontar a las coordinadoras y con la primera que hablo fue con dawn

Serena- eres una hipócrita dawn ni para discutir contigo eres tan fácil de influenciar solo eres la pobre títere de iris si iris te dice salta tu solo dices que tan alto por cierto.

Dawn no sabía que responder así que mejor agacho la cabeza luego de eso serena fue a confrontar a may .

Serena-may yo se que drew no es tu novio solo eres su acosadora como él no se fija en ti solo andas lamiendo el suelo de donde pisa por cierto a ash le debes la mayoría de tus triunfos sin el no podrías ni mirar un pokemon sin salir corriendo como una cobarde.

May-tambien agacho la cabeza y se dirigió ahora a iris que de por si con ver la lo que dijo serena a las demás ya tenía miedo que iba decir

Serena-si es la maestra dragon por cierto te envidio ash te invito a viajar con el, a no espera esa fui yo, bueno al menos no te pegaste sin invitación verdad como si fueras un perrito sin dueño porque si asi fuera serías la persona más patética que conocido.

Iris nomas bajo la cabeza y derramo algunas lágrimas en eso serena fue a confrontar a cilan

Cilan-solo te diré que nadie le importa tus evaluaciones y te dire un secreto se burlan a tus espalda tus supuestos amigos la verdad tú me das lastima.

Luego de eso cilan también se quedó estático sin decir nada y serena se dirigió a brook

Serena- si es el mujeriego brook dime cuantas chicas han caído con tus encantos a es cierto cero verdad te dire la verdad como mujer no eres atractivo para nadie por eso a lo mejor odias ash por a diferencia de ti el es lindo y lo envidias por eso, es más deberías pedirle a clemont que te cree una mujer robot o mejor aunque ambos la comportan.

Después de oir eso brook también agacha la cabeza porque tampoco sabía que responder

Gary también se espantó al ver serena de ese modo nunca la había visto asi pero si algo sabia es que una mujer enamorada defendería a su amado con todo lo que tenía.

Serena-miren si es el rival de ash dime que se sintió que ash trapeara el piso contigo en la liga jhoto y además al ver que no podías ser un maestro pokemon mejor te volviste un investigador como un cobarde por cierto y donde están tus porristas que te acompañaban acaso no les pagaste para que vinieran apoyarte y te dire algo Gary sin el apellido oak tu no eres nada, solo eres la sombra de tu abuelo.

Gary también se quedó sin palabras la verdad es que siempre presumía ser familiar del profesor oak y se quedó con la cabeza baja.

Serena- Y SABEN UNA COSA AMO A ASH DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y PASE LO PASE ESTARE CON EL EN LAS BUENAS Y LAS MALAS AL LE DEBO MUCHO SIEMPRE LO APOYARE EN TODO

Ash se sorprendió de la confesión de serena ella lo amaba aunque la verdad el entrenador sentía algo por ella entonces el entrenador fue a confrontar a sus falsos amigo porque no querían que atacaran a serena por lo que había dicho.

Serena se sorprendió de que ash entrara de repente los demás solo observaron como el entrenador azabache fue hacia a ella y le agarro la mano para llevársela de ahi y vio sus falsos amigos con una mirada decepción.

Ash- vámonos serena al fin descubrí que ellos no son mis amigos y gracias por apoyarme dijo el azabache un poco sonrojado dándole una sonrisa serena y aun agarrándola de la mano.(cosa que serena igual se sonrojo y obedeció a ash y se fue de ese lugar)

Cuando iban saliendo de ahí arceus y todos los legendarios aparecieron ante ellos todod estabn impactos muchos pensarían que vinieron apoyar a ash pues el era el elegido y ash se quedó viendo a arceus pensando que pondría en su lugar a sus falsos amigos.

Arceus-ash hemos venido a este lugar para informarte que ya no eres el elegido desde ahora apoyaremos a las personas que supuestamente te traicionaron porque ellas tienen razón un perdedor como tu no debe ser el elegido.

Ash se quedó boca abierto no creyó esa noticia aun asi prosiguió su camino en paso acelerado con serena y arriba de su hombro iba pikachu solo la tenía a ella en este mundo ya había perdido casi todo pero tenerla a ella era su consuelo por su parte ella siempre lo apoyaría en todo porque si serena estuviera en la misma situación que ash sabría que ash lo apoyaría de la misma manera.

Los falsos amigos no podrían creerlo los legendarios los eligieron para ser sus pokemons estaban realmente felices por esa noticia y cuando quisieron vengarse de la pareja vieron que ya no estaban aunque sabían que tendrían que parecer algún dia no podían esconderse de ellos para siempre.

Ash y serena se escondieron de ellos por eso habían acelerado el paso y se escondieron en el bosque aunque sabrían que sus falso amigos se vengarían de ellos, ash sabía que tenía que defender a serena de lo que fuera pero no sabía como sus pokemons eran fuertes pero vencer a arceus el dios pokemon era algo imposible aun si dejo eso lado por el momento cuando vieron que estaban en un lugar seguro empezaron relajarse sobre eso y empezaron a platicar.

Ash-gracias por apoyarme serena y por cierto es cierto que me amas(se sonrojo por el coemntario ash)

Serena-de nada ash y si es cierto eso te amo en este vieja me dic eunta de eso(en eso serena se empieza a sonrojar mucho por decir eso)

Ash-sabes algo puede que no sepa mucho de romance solo se que nunca te quiero apartar de mi lado ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Serena-claro que si ash(serena responde con mucho entusiasmo y guiñandole el ojo)

Después de decir eso se abrazan y miran a los ojos y cuando sus rostros se van acercando más y mas para dar su primer beso en eso una voz rompe el mágico momento.

Extraño sujeto-Disculpen no quise interrumpir pero los vengo siguiendo desde el estadio y veo que tienen muchos problemas solo quise a venir ayudarlos.

Ash-pues al verdad agradezco su ayuda pero el problema es muy grande e involucra a arceus y los pokemons legendarios y no quiero involucrar a más gente.

Extraño sujeto-descuida si te dijera que con mi entrenamiento de dos años podrías derrotar a cualquier pokemon o persona que se te cruce.

Serena y ash se quedaron mirando al sujeto el tipo era delgado y era calvo solo tenía una barba larga aunque dudaron de el sujeto pues escucharon todo lo que tenía que decir el sujeto después de todo no habia anda que perder.

Asi los tres conversaron y se presentaron el extraño sujeto se presentó como sai y le propuso a ash y su pikachu el entramiento.

Ash platico con serena pues ella lo apoyaría cualquiera fuera su decisión y ash acepto con gusto la oferta de sai y asi empezaría el entramiento con sai pero antes sai les quiso dar una demostración de su entramiento a los chicos.

Sai-miren bien esto voy a destruir esa montaña de un puñetazo (en ese momento sai soltó un puñetazo aparentemente débil pero el impacto fue tal que la montaña quedo hecha añicos en un instante)

Ash,serena y pikachu no creían que pudiera hacer eso se quedaron con la boca abierta después de ver tal poder y creer que en 2 años pudieran hacer eso ash era imposible aun que lo hayan visto con sus propios ojos.

Sai-y solo es el principio (dijo sai sonriendo a la joven pareja)

Mientras que en lugar del universo en un planeta muy distante de la tierra una extraña criatura estaba destruyendo a la ultima criatura viviente de ese planeta

Extraña criatura-otro planeta y ninguno de sus lastimeros seres me dio pelea esto ya está haciéndose aburrido que acaso no habrá ningún ser que me de una pelea digna maldición en fin el próximo planeta más cercano que sigue es un planeta llamado tierra puede que tarde un poco en llegar y espero que haya mínimo un ser que me de una pelea digna.

Luego de eso el extraño ser se envolvió en una de campo de fuerza y se lanzo rumbo a la tierra


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO:

Después de algunos reclamos algunos personajes fueron cambiados y también poderes pero para beneficio de los demás también se corrigió algunas fallas ortográficas y se agregaron algunos pequeños detalles.

Capítulo 2

Después de esa demostración de poder de parte de sai, ash estaba totalmente emocionado con entrenar aunque sabía que no sería fácil pero aún así quería proteger a la única persona que le quedaba además de su madre su novia serena la chica que lo defendió sin importar nada la que le robo su corazón en su viaje en kalos, el era un tonto al no acordarse de ella en un principio cuando se encontrarse en ciudad santalurse aun asi aunque no lo noto el estaba flechado al verla por eso la invito a viajar con el, por eso actuaba muy caballeroso ante ella, le tenía paciencia, se preocupaba mucho por ella y todo eso poco a poco lo convirtió en amor puro ya no tenía solo una meta que era maestro pokemon si no que ya tenía otra más nunca separarse de su serena y protegerla.

Ash-cuando quieres que comencemos sai la verdad ya quiero empezar ya. (dijo ash con mucho entusiasmo)

Sai- hoy podemos empezar pero antes hay que realizar el campamento porque nos quedaremos en el bosque a entrenar y te explicare tu rutina que realizaras a partir de hoy hasta que se cumplan los 2 años, primero te levantaras a las 8 de la mañana todos los días y harás 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas y 10 kilómetros corriendo al día si cumples esa rutina veras resultados en año y medio.(dijo sai en un tono serio)

Para ash y serena vieron que su rutina se veía sencilla pero aun asi al ver los resultados como dudar asi que ash junto con pikachu empezaron a hacer la rutina que les dijo sai ,serena cocinaba para su novio y sai lo bueno que en la rutina no venía nada de dieta cosa que ash agradeció mucho ya que los postres que realizaba su novia era su mayor debilidad y no poder comerlos seria un gran golpe para el, eso si tenían sus momentos a solas sai salia todas las noches a caminar para dejar a la joven pareja a solas.

Ash-serena la verdad me haces feliz que hayas aceptado ser mi novia pero dime que viste en mi (pregunto ash un poco curioso a su novia)

Serena- bueno eres muy amable, paciente, muy caballeroso y eres muy guapo y dime ash porque te fijaste en mi (dijo serena toda sonrojada)

Ash- eres hermosa, paciente conmigo, me toleras, cocinas y sobre todo me apoyas en todo sería un tonto no enamorarme de ti(respondió ash sonrojado)

Luego de eso se vieron a sus ojos nadie decía nada solo simplemente fueron acercando sus rostros para dar ese beso su primer beso y así se quedaron un rato más en ese lugar para platicar luego de eso fueron a dormir.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE GARY

Todos los traidores estaban reunidos arceus y los demás legendarios los eligieron ahora discutían que iba hacer ya tenían el poder para conquistar el mundo asi que planearon como iban hacerlo después de todo destruir ash y serena era un objetivo pero no lo realizarían ahorita sabían que ash tarde o temprano vendría a enfrentarlos como el tonto valiente que es.

Gary –bueno sugiero primero derrotar a los altos mando de las regiones después de todo si el mundo ve que los entrenadores más poderosos son derrotados nadie se opondrá a nosotros.

Misty-opino lo mismo aunque también podrías convencerlos de trabajar para nosotros después de todo necesitaremos buenos sirvientes para dominar este mundo

Arceus-si quieren ayuda para dominar este mundo tengo a los indicados para esta labor (en eso arceus hace aparecer a seis sujetos en presencia de los traidores )ellos obedeceran sus ordenes muy bien preséntense

alucard-me llamo alucard soy un vampiro y sirviente del gran arceus (menciono un hombre alto con un sombrero de estilo vaquero y llevando una gran gabardina)

red-mi nombre es red mi poder es el control de la gravedad y soy sirviente del gran arceus (menciono un hombre con una gorra negra que usaba jeans azules y tenis blancos )

puppet-mi nombre es puppet mi hablidad es controlar a cualquier cosa sea pokemon o humano como una marioneta gracias a mis hilos y soy sirviente del gran arceus (menciono un hombre bajo y gordo de aspecto desagradable)

sonico-mi nombre es sonico soy un ninja oscuro es decir puedo ser convertirme en sombra y atacar a mis victimas sin que se den cuenta y mi velocidad es superior a la velocidad del sonido y por supuesto que soy un sirvinete del gran arceus(presentándose el extraño sujeto que tenía una katana en su costado derecho y usaba un kimono de color plata.

Green-mi nombre es Green soy sirviente del gran arceus mi animal mitológico es la HYDRA y soy sirviente del gran arceus (menciono un hombre con cabello verde y muy despeinado que usaba una playera negra y un pantalón sencillo de color azul)

Kalm-mi nombre es kalm soy sirviente del gran arceus mi animal mitológico es el grifo(menciono un hombre con una gorra negra y de cabello azabache)

May-que es eso de animal mitologico

Arceus-muy simple alguna vez fueron humanos pero cuando estaban a punto de morir hicieron un pacto conmigo para salvarlos y les asigne la esencia de algún ser de la mitología griega pueden usar su poder y transformarse a voluntad aunque el poder de esa transformación es enorme.

Dawn-excelente entonces que esperamos vamos a conquistar el mundo

Todos-Si

Asi que los traidores juntos a los sirvientes de arceus fueron atacar a los miembros del alto mando de kanto ya que estaban en esa región al final después de un lucha muy desigual el alto mando de kanto todos sus miembros acabaron muertos el que los mato solo fue red con el basto y sobro para vencerlos no había duda que el poder de arceus era muy superior a todo lo antes visto al ver eso el mundo mejor se arrodillo ante ellos asi como los demás altos mandos de las demás regiones y asi fue como en estos dos años los traidores conocidos como los hijos de arcecus dominaron al mundo nadie podía oponerse ante ellos o eso creían.

Mientras que en un bosque el joven ash kétchup había concluido su entrenamiento junto con pikachu después de 2 años de seguir la rutina de sai.

Ash-gracias por todo sai me siento más fuerte que antes y también pikachu se siente igual.

Sai- de nada solo te doy un consejo muy grande no uses todo tu poder solo usa el adecuado con tu oponente con eso no tendrás problemas en dañar a otros o tu entorno y me alegro que no perderías tu cabello en mi caso con mi propio entrenamiento lo perdi.

Serena pensó aterrada ver la suerte que ash no perdiera su cabello azabache y sobre todo de ash y pikachu al no quedar calvos y lo peor si ella hubiera entrando hubiera perdido su hermoso cabello miel.

Ash-lo hare sai (se despidió de el dándole la mano)

Serena-gracias por entrenar a mi novio sai

Sai-de nada señorita además agradezco su comida además buena suerte a los dos

Ash y serena-claro que que si sai cuídate

Luego de esa despedida ash junto con pikachu y serena se dirigieron a ciudad lumius sin saber que había pasado con el mundo ya que se habían aislado de todo

Serena-dime amor cual es nuestro próximo destino

Ash-iremos a ciudad lumius primero para hablar con el profesor cypres y luego bueno podemos ir a ver tu mama y decirle que somos novios aunque crees que se enfade por no ir a verla estos dos años.

Serena-lo entenderá además siempre le escribi cartas para decirle que estaba bien no se por qué nunca respondía su holomisor pero en fin es lógico estábamos en medio de la nada cuando entrenabas.

Ash-descuida ella esta bien además no creo que el mundo se haya acabado (decía ash riéndose en broma)

Después de platicar llegaron a ciudad lumius pero al entrar notaron que todo habia cambiado para empezar habia fotos de arceus con la leyenda "los hijos de arceus" habia altavoces que repetian las mismas oraciones

"OBEDEZCAN A ARCEUS"

"LARGA VIDA A CLEMONT SEÑOR DE KALOS"

"VIVAN LOS HIJOS DE ARCEUS"

Ash y serena se quedaron en shock con esas frases se preguntaron qué paso aquí siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la torre lumius en eso ven que estaba clemont y con un hombre de gorra negra y cabello azabache y se veían que estaban por enfrentarse contra diantha la campeona de kalos.

Diantha-no importa que muera no dejare que se salgan con la suya malditos

Clemont-eres tan tonta mujer te di el honor de ser mi esposa en fin si ese es tu deseo te lo cumpliré además ya me aburriste kalm por favor acabala y hazla sufrir.

Kalm-como ordene lord clemont

En eso diantha saco a gardevoir y lo mega evoluciono y en eso kalm se quedó estático sin moverse vio que no era necesario,ash y serena que quedaron viendo esta pelea.

Diantha-gardevoir bola sombra

El ataque dio en el blanco pero kalm ni se inmuto solo lanzo de su mano un rayo azul que dejo a gardervoir muy herido y cuando kalm se disponía atacar a diantha que se asustó al ver esa escena y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero en eso ash corre hacia diantha y lo salva del rayo mortal que iba hacia ella en eso clemont y kalm se quedaron sorprendidos era ash quien la salvo a ella.

Diantha -ash eres tu

Ash- si soy yo y descuida yo me encargo de ellos.

Diantha- ash no lo hagas corre ellos son muy poderosos.

Ash-serena cuida a diantha no me tardare mucho

Serena-claro que si cariño pero ten cuidado

Ash-descuida

Clemont veía con coraje a ash pero sabía que podía acabar con el aunque habían acordado que entre todos se vengarían de el no quiso esperar más y decidió destruirlo el mismo.

Clemont –muy bien ash me ahorraste en ir a buscarte y que bueno que estas con serena tendré diversión esta noche (decía clemont viendo de manera lujuriosa a serena que después de dos años se veía más hermosa que antes)

Ash-ni lo sueñes clemont tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres tocarla

Clemont –reto aceptado kalm acaba con ash y luego traime a su novia viva ya que quiero divertirme con ella

Kalm-como ordene lord clemont

En eso kalm usa su velocidad sobrehumana y le da un golpe mandado a volar a ash que se estrella por varios edificios

Serena y diantha al ver eso quedaron aterradas pensaron que ash había muerto por ese golpe solo pikachu ni se movió de su lugar solo quedo bostezando como si nada.

Serena-ash no por favor no me dejes sola (dijo serena llorando)

En eso ash se levantó como si nada y se reincorporo otra vez en el lugar donde estaba, clemont se quedó sorprendido de la resistencia de ash.

Ash-serena no llores por favor estoy bien nunca te dejare sola

Kalm se quedó impresionado pero entonces fue golpear a ash otra vez mientras que ash volteaba su cabeza para platicar con serena que no noto que kalm lo empezó a golpear varias veces, pero el joven azabache ni se inmutaba con esos golpe solo continuaba platicando con su novia como si nada ignorando a kalm.

Kalm solo se molestaba no podía creer que ninguno de sus golpes le doliera a ash y sobre todo lo ignoraba como si no fuera nadie.

Entonces kalm vio a pikachu y pensó que si atacaba a su pokemon podría hacerlo reaccionar al entrenador.

sintiéndo lo que iba hacer kalm ash volteo a ver a kalm

ash-si fuera tu no tocaría a pikachu a el no le gusta que lo molesten cuando esta aburrido

Kalm-no me importa tu pokemon morirá (en eso kalm usando su ataque más poderoso lanza un un poderoso rayo de luz que dio directamente en pikachu)

Clemont solo se rio al ver que el pokemon de ash muerto o eso creía

Kalm-ahora sigues tu

En eso pikachu aparece un poco molesto y sin síntomas de daño después de tremendo ataque y kalm se quedó impresionado su mejor ataque no le hiso nada a pikachu entonces en un ataque de ira usa su única carta que el quedaba su transformación en el poderoso ser mitológico el GRIFO.

Clemont-estás loco kalm vas destruir toda la ciudad detente ahora te lo ordeno

Pero kalm no obedecía su ira lo cegó solo quería destruir al entrenador y a su pokemon raton no soportaba el hecho de que ash y pikachu eran superiores a el.

Clemont- maldición mejor me voy de aquí con el poder del gryfo destruirá todo (en eso clemont corre muy rápido a la torre lumius para tomar su nave para huir lo más rápido posible)

Serena-ash tengo miedo por favor hay que correr

Ash-descuida yo te protegeré sere no importa lo que pase(luego de decir eso ash le sonrió a serena)

Kalm-tonto crees poder contra el poder del grifo por favor yo puedo destruir una ciudad sin siquiera cansarme y esta ciudad perecerá y te enseñare a no burlarte de mi .

En eso la tierra empezó a temblar los habitantes estaban aterrados, el cielo se empezó a oscurecer kalm en su forma de zygarde estaba preparando su mayor ataque lo cual significaría el fin de ciudad lumius todos estaban aterrados menos ash y pikachu que nomás bostezaban al ver a kalm en su forma de gryfo, pero en eso paso algo que enfureció al azabache cuando tembló serena se cae por error y se lastima un poco la rodilla.

Serena-me duele (sacando una lagrimas)

Ash-ahora si te pasaste maldito me las pagaras , pikachu usa cola de hierro suave y acaba con el (mientras que el iba ayudar a su novia que nomás quedo sola ya que diantha corrió desde hace tiempo para evitar "morir" a manos de kalm)

En eso la rata eléctrica usando su cola como resorte da un súper salto que deja un cráter y va por kalm que estaba en el cielo para dar su "cola de hierro suave"

Kalm-eres tonto crees que tu patético pokemon y su ataque de cola de hierro me derrotara por favor soy un…

Y antes que dejara de articular su frase la cola de hierro de pikachu le pego destrozándole la cabeza y muriendo al instante.

Ash-sere estas bien perdóname no quise que te dañaran, prometo que te protegeré de todo

Serena-descuida amor estoy bien solo me preocupe por ti pero veo que me equivoque pikachu ya venció a esa persona.

Ash- el no era el oponente adecuado para mi ni para pikachu no estaba a nuestro nivel vamos sere te invito al cine.

Serena-me encantaría amor

Asi la pareja con pikachu fueron al cine y dejando lo que quedaba del cuerpo de kalm en su forma de grifo tirado por ahí , clemont regreso a recoger muestras y analizarlas y luego de observar los videos recolectados por sus cámaras que estaban por toda la ciudad los mando a los demás para opinar y en eso usando su holomisor hace una llamada.

Clemont-alucard que ten lejos estas de ciudad lumius te tengo un reto que te podría interesar.

Alucard-lord clemont estoy a 5 horas de su posición y por cierto tenía razón la gente de ciudad fractal tiene un exquisito sabor pero dejando eso de lado ire para alla.

Alucard-con que alguien derroto a kalm entonces se podrá interesante esto ya quiero probar su sangre JAJAJAJA .

Mientras tanto cerca de la órbita de Plutón

Extraña criatura-ya por fin estoy llegando a ese planeta ya quiero ver la expresión de terror y desesperanza de los habitantes de ese planeta aunque dudo que alguien iguale mi poder después de todo soy gorn el conquistador del universo y el ser más poderoso de la galaxia mi poder no tiene comparación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En algún lugar un extraño ser se dirigía rumbo a ciudad lumius y ese ser era nada mas ni menos que alucard un vampiro esclavo de arceus para muchos pensaran que es una maldición ser vampiro pero para él no lo era lo veía como un don, de solo recordar a cuanta gente había asesinado solo lo hacia reír en su interior de satisfacción ya que se deleitaba con la sangre humana inclusive le gustaba conquistar jovencitas y enamorarlas y luego asesinarlas de la manera más cruel mientras ellas veían como el hombre del que se enamoraron les iba quitando la vida poco a poco, el ya no era humano aunque era poderoso no era más que la marioneta de los hijos de arceus, sus misiones que le asignaban siempre habían sido aburridas de cierta manera pero ver que un pikachu derroto de forma fácil a kalm solo reía que por fin tendría un reto digno además de un glorioso banquete a deleitarse con la sangre de aquel que venció a su compañero.

Ya falta poco, solo espérame entrenador del pikachu y pronto te despedazare y a tu noviecita le tengo algo reservado jajaja –exclamaba alucard con una sonrisa demoniaca.

 _ **Mientras que ciudad lumius dos horas después del ataque de kalm**_

Saliendo del cine estaban nuestra pareja predilecta después de la "terrible" batalla que libraron contra kalm

Esa película resulto muy buena no crees cariño aunque la verdad la historia se queda corta a comparación de nuestra historia de amor –dijo ash con una sonrisa a serena

Eso crees ash - respondió serena sonrojada por lo que dijo su novio

Ya lo creo en fin vamos al laboratorio del profesor cypress y preguntar que pasado con este mundo en nuestra ausencia -dijo ash

Asi que nuestra pareja acompañados de pikachu se dirigen a casa del profesor cypress para saber lo que le a pasado a este mundo.

 _ **Kanto cuartel general de los hijos de arceus**_

en una habitación del cuartel se podía ver una mesa redonda donde estaban los examigos de ash observando el video que les mando clemont sobre la pelea que paso en ciudad lumius cuando el video finalizo todo se pusieron a hablar sobre el asunto .

Alguien quisiera un punto resaltar sobre el video mostrado por clemont –dijo misty

si lo buenota que se a apuesto serena estos dos años solo déjenme tenerla unos minutos con ella a solas y gozare de lo bonito -respondió brook dejando ver una cara de pervertido

si te apoyo –dijeron al unisono clemont,cylan y Gary con la misma cara de pervertido que brook

en eso varios puñetazos sobre sus caras los dejaron tirados en el suelo y con la cara un poco hinchada

Déjense de estupideces además como si esa niña tonta estuviera mejor que yo –respondió enojada misty por los comentarios

Pues la verdad si esta mejor que tú con razón ash no te hacia caso teniendo a serena hasta yo te hubiera enviado a la friedzone –comento brook en tono burlón

Otra vez misty le soltó unos buenos golpes a brook que lo dejaron K.O y con moretones

Como si me importara el idiota de ash por mí que se lo quede esa niña tonta y si alguien se burla que estoy celosa les prometo que la pasaran mal ENTENDIERON -dijo misty amenazando a todos los hombres del cuartel los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Bueno ya pasemos al tema sobre qué haremos con ash y pikachu se han vuelto fuertes -dijo dawn en tono de preocupación.

Pues envié alucard a pelear contra ellos según las estadísticas alucard es más fuerte que kalm y más veloz sin contar que tiene otras habilidades y sobre todo es un sádico que no pierde el tiempo en sus misiones bueno a excepción de querer matar a jovencitas por eso le prohibí matar a serena es más me la tiene que traer viva –respondió clemont con una sonrisa

Solo queda esperar si alucard podrá si no en el mejor de los casos es unirnos con arceus y atacar a ash con todo lo que tengamos -dijo Gary en un tono serio

Ya está decidido esperaremos a alucard y si no convocaremos a arceus y atacaremos con todo-finalizo misty dando por finalizada la reunión

 _ **En el laboratorio del profesor cypress**_

Ash y serena cuanto tiempo sin verlos pasen tenemos que ponernos al dia–dijo el profesor cypress a la pareja

En eso la pareja acompañados del profesor cypres pasaron al laboratorio los tres se sentaron en una sala y empezaron hablar sobre lo que había pasado estos dos años el profesor cypres los puso al dia con lo que pasaba con el mundo la pareja quedó impactada con los comentarios .

Así que esos malditos conquistaron al mundo –dijo ash en un tono molesto –descuide profesor los derrotare y liberare al mundo de la oscuridad.

Pero ash ellos tienen arceus sin contar que tienen a unos sujetos bastantes poderosos ni el alto mando de kalos pudo detener a uno de ellos la verdad ash sin ofender no creo que puedas vencerlos lo mejor sería que se escondieran y que vivan ocultos ustedes dos -respondio el profesor cypress –además ustedes dos son jóvenes y tienen un futuro por delante.

¡! No profesor !, puedo vencerlos pikachu ya derroto aun tipo llamado kalm sé que podremos vencerlos sin problemas solo dígame donde está su base o donde se esconden esos traidores me las van pagar por todo lo que han hecho a este mundo –contesto ash con un tono molesto

Bueno veras por lo que se siempre se reúnen cada viernes en kanto según rumores donde está la casa de Gary oak el nieto del profesor oak , pero eso si ash debes tener cuidado porque arceus tiene contacto con ellos en esa parte del mundo sería muy fácil convocarlo con todos los legendarios –dijo cypres con un tono de miedo de solo pensar de ver a todos los pokemons legendarios reunidos en un solo lugar.

Descuide yo me encargo van pagar por lo que hicieron y el mundo será libre otra vez –respondió ash y alzo el puño en símbolo de promesa.

Se que lo harás cariño siempre has sido así desde niño –dijo serena con una sonrisa

Cypres al verlos juntos sentía que sobraba y decidió dejarlos a solas para darles privacidad entonces fue rumbo al jardín para ver a los pokemons y darles de comer pero al llegar al jardín vio una escena horrible ante sus ojos había partes de pokemons cercenadas por todo el jardin y su garchomp estaba siendo estrangulado por un hombre con gabardina de cabello largo y usando un sombrero estilo vaquero todo su conjunto de color rojo como la sangre y con una sonrisa diabólica.

Deja en paz a garchomp por favor nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo –dijo cypres con unas lágrimas en los ojos y arrodillando en forma de súplica.

Para alucard solo reía como loco al ver como los humanos eran tan patéticos esas estupideces del amor o de la compasión solo los hacían débiles desde que se deshizo de esas emociones pudo conseguir el verdadero poder pensaba recordando cuantas veces los humanos le suplicaban misericordia a cuando les pedía a los doncellas que conquistaba "la prueba de amor" las muy tontas le creían porque estaban enamoradas de él y solo se burlaba de ellas mientras se divertía con ellas mientras su vida se escapaba de sus cuerpos lentamente y sufriendo tanto en alma como en cuerpo.

Entonces alucard le rompio el cuello a garchomp y se acercó a cypres con una velocidad sobre humana y le empezó arrancar los brazos con deleite mientras el profesor solo gritaba de dolor y alucard reía como loco al oír esos gritos solo eran para el música para sus oídos.

Ash y serena los oyeron y pensaron lo peor así que fueron directo al jardín y al ver la escena del profesor cypress tirado en el suelo desangrado y sin brazos solo hiso enfurecer a ash.

Quien eres y por qué hiciste eso maldito –contesto ash con furia

Soy alucard un sirviente del señor arceus y por qué lo hice realmente fue por placer descuida el siguiente eres tu y tu novia por otro lado vivirá lamentablemente son ordenes de lord clemont así que no puedo objetar en nada –respondió alucard con una sonrisa y con tono de decepción de dejar viva a una persona –pues bien comencemos

En eso alucard usando su velocidad y sacando unas garras largas se dirigió a ash con la intención de degollarlo pero ash solo agarro su brazo y se lo arranco como si nada.

Alucard solo se enojó por ese acto lo dejo ver como alguien débil, para alguien como alucard que tenía una gran orgullo que un humano pudiera hacerle daño era una deshonra entonces usando su transformación final decidió atacar con todo al azabache.

En eso alucard se regenera le brazo y empieza a transformase en su forma final donde su ropa se destrozó y se volvió mas grande sacando unas alas de zubat su cuerpo se llenó de pelo negro su cara se transformó a la de un golbat solo que el hocico se volvió de lobo y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre .

¡Te destrozare maldito nadie me hiere y sale vivo de aquí ! –grito alucard

En eso alucard cegado por la ira se dirige a ash entonces ash solo preparo su puño y golpeo a alucard en el pecho y en el acto la mitad del cuerpo de alucard es destrozado y sus pedazos restantes salieron volando debido al poder del golpe también destrozo la pared del laboratorio donde estaba el jardín (para mantener la sana de tradición de destruir el laboratorio cada vez que ash visitaba al profesor cypress).

Ash llenado de de ira por el acto provocado decidió ir a kanto y derrotar de una vez por todas a los traidores ya que si esperaba más tiempo enviaran a más de sus asesinos y atacarían a la gente inocente.

amor iremos a kanto es hora de parar esto pero antes ve despierta a pikachu yo voy cavar unas fosas para enterrar los pokemons y al profesor cypress es lo menos que puedo hacer darles un entierro digno –dijo ash con tono serio.

Asi fue serena despertó a pikachu que se la pasó toda la tarde dormido como si nada entonces fueron rumbo a kanto cosa que para ash usando sus saltos sobrehumanos y cargando a serena en brazos no tardarían menos de 20 minutos en llegar cuartel general de los traidores.

 _ **Cuartel general de los traidores**_

Monitoreando desde su satélite (cortesía de clemont) vieron que ash derroto sin esfuerzo a alucard y decidieron convocar a arceus para la gran batalla que se aproximaba.

Arceus te hablan los elegidos necesitamos todo tu apoyo el falso elegido viene rumbo a esta dirección –dijo misty que se había autoproclamado la líder de los hijos de arceus

Está bien yo me encargo llama a mis sirvientes y diles a los demás elegidos que salgamos al patio de este lugar ya que será una gran batalla –respondió arceus -hoopa sal y transporta a todos los legendarios

En ese acto brook, Gary y demás traidores salieron del cuartel en dirección al patio principal y vieron que hoppa transporto a todos los legendarios y por supuestos los sirvientes estaban con ellos

Muy bien ash puede ser tan fuerte pero no podrá derrotar a todos los legendarios juntos –dijo brook en una pose de victoria

Solo quiero desquitarme de esa niña tonta ash lo dejare para el ultimo –exclamaba misty con una mirada de maldad.

Tienes razón no se qué le ven los hombres a esa niña tonta ni que estuviera tan hermosa -respondido may frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos en molestia.

Te apoyo esa niña tonta me cae mal solo babea por ash como una zorra en celo además ni que fuera la gran maravilla –dijo dawn apoyando a sus amigas

Los hombres quisieron responder pero se contuvieron al ver que misty los podría golpear otra vez por decirle que estaba equivocada.

 _ **Mientras que en el espacio en la orbita de la luna**_

Siento en esa parte de ese planeta una gran concentración de energía solo esperen planeta diminuto al fin podre tener la mejor batalla –dijo gorn que estaba muy cerca de llegar al planeta __

_**En el cuartel general de los traidores**_

Ash aterrizo en el patio central con serena en brazos y en el hombro a su amigo pikachu los traidores junto con arceus vieron que ash había cambiado bastante estos dos años la forma de llegar a kanto vieron que se la paso dando saltos muy largos para llegar sin duda su nivel ya no era el de un humano normal .

Ash vio que estaban darkrai,latias y latios en su forma mega, también mega rayquaza, las aves legendarias, los perros legendarios, groun y kyogre forma primogenia entre otros legendarios sin duda estabn todos reunidos y juntos con los sirvientes de arceus y los pokemosn de los traidores sin duda la pelea iba hacer dura.

Bien basura humana prepárate para sufrir pagaras caro asesinar a mis sirvientes yo soy arceus y con mi orden divina proclamo que este dia caerá el falso elegido además no tendrás oportunidad contra el ser más poderoso del universo que soy yo –dijo arceus en un tono de superioridad

¡Jajajaja enserio crees que eres el ser más poderoso del universo! –grito una voz a lo lejos

Arceus reconoció esa voz su mirada cambio a miedo no creía que el encontrara este planeta lejano el rezaba que nunca encontrara este planeta.

De pronto hubo una colisión en el patio dejando una estela de humo debido al impacto, cuando se disipo el humo se mostraba una silueta el ser que aterrizo tenía 2 metros de altura una gran musculatura que cubría debajo de una armadura que curiosamente tenía el símbolo de la megaevolucion tallado en la armadura el ser tenía un cara humanoide salvo por que poseia tres ojos la piel era color amarillo y un cabello lacio pero largo

Me da risa que digas que eres el más fuerte cuando sabes que no es asi criatura yo gorn el conquistador del universo soy el ser más fuerte del universo muchos planetas cayeron ante mi durante eones e destruido muchas galaxias buscando al rival perfecto por desgracia nadie es capaz de aguantar más de 1 min en una pelea conmigo pero bien debido a que existe una profesia que hay un ser en este misero mundo capaz de dar una pelea digna.

Los legendarios estaba molestos por esa osadía menos arceus que tenía miedo al ver a gorn ya que el fue el culpable de destruir su mundo natal donde él fue el único sobreviviente de ese mundo y vino a la tierra para empezar de nuevo en compañía de seres humanos y rezaba que gorn nunca encontrara este planeta ya que gorn era invencible.

Acabemos con este payaso y luego destruyamos a ash –gritaba gary

Todos los legendarios, pokemons de los traidores junto a los sirvientes de arceus se acercaron para atacar a gorn menos arceus que solo temblaba de miedo al recordar como su planeta natal murieron combatiendo a gorn.

El ataque de los legendarios lanzaron todos los ataques que sabían la magnitud del ataque fue tan inmenso que ash fue abrazo a serena para que no le pasara nada malo, al disiparse el humo después de tan tremendo ataque vieron que gorn estaba intacto como si nada y con una sonrisa diabólica

Eso es todo –dijo gorn en tono burlón

En eso red se acerca a gorn en pose de batalla

Eres fuerte pero a ver como superas esto –dijo red que lanzó un ataque que consistía en aumentar la gravedad –mi poder es aumentar la gravedad de las cosas ahora la gravedad es la misma que la de un agujero negro solo es cuestión de tiempo para que …..

Antes que red finalizara su frase se veía un golpe que le arranco la mitad del cuerpo y ssu retos salieron volando de la zona

Tonto yo viajo por el espacio acaso crees que la gravedad de un agujero negro me matara –exclamo gorn

Los demás estaban aterrados la ver eso voltearon a ver arceus para que ver que podían hacer pero al ver arceus temblando de miedo ya suponían lo peor era el fin de todo nada podían hacer todas temblaron igual sabían que era el fin pero cuando todo se ponía hubo un milagro ash se acercó a gorn los dos se veían de manera desafiante.

Dime tu miserable criatura crees que podrás contra mi no me hagas reir sabes e matado criaturas como tu por diversión y la verdad me decepciona este mundo creí que encontraría al rival perfecto pero creo que fueron mentiras esa profecía, no importa también destruiré este patético planeta eso le pone sentido a mi existencia

En eso ash solo el lanzo un puñetazo en el pecho gorn saliendo disparado a varios metros cabe destacar que arceus y demás estaban impresionados por esa fuerza del azabache y más arceus que en la pelea en su planeta natal nadie había podido golpear a gorn de esa manera .

¡Eres estúpido o que! Destruyes planetas por mera diversión para justificar tu mera existencia eso es estar mal de la cabeza

En eso gorn noto que la armadura que poseía se había roto en miles de pedazos arceus lo noto y pensó lo peor, de pronto gorn se levanta dejando notar que su armadura se rompió ante la sorpresa de todos.

Por fin la armadura que encerraba todos mis poderes a sido rota ahora si peleare con mi verdadero poder –exclamaba feliz gorn

En eso gorn se transformó el color de su piel en azul su cabello se puso de puntas y en su cuerpo se veía un aumento de masa muscular asi como que emanaba un aura azulada.

OK –dijo ash con cara de pokerface

Arceus o no esto es fin la armadura que creamos se a roto estamos condenados –exclamaba arceus con tono de miedo

Gorn expulso todo su poder estaba temblando el planeta se podía decir que era el fin del mundo ya nadie podría detener esa criatura ash y pikachu eran los únicos que no veían la gran maravilla ese poder inclusive hasta bostezaban con ese acto de gorn.

Prepárate criatura esta vez ire con todo –dijo gorn que había terminado de expulsar todo su poder y se abalanzaba contra ash

VOTACION quien quiere que pelee contra gorn ash o pikachu pónganlo en sus reviews si no yo lo elegiré al azar

Muchos se preguntaran por que no aclare nada porque arceus conoce a gorn fácil hare una oneshoot explicando los origenes de arceus y de gorn por eso descuiden.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Gorn se preparaba para luchar con todo su poder el golpe que le dio el azabache fue la causa de que gorn pudiera librarse de aquella maldición impuesta por los arceus hace miles de años, ash veía su oponente con determinación él era muy diferente a los esclavos de arceus y a los legendarios la diferencia de poder era notable sabía que esta pelea se pondría peor así que le aviso a pikachu que se alejara con serena del lugar y que la protegiera a toda costa.

No ash no me quiero ir quiero quedarme contigo no te apartes de mí –dijo serena soltando lágrimas al ver que su amado iba quedarse a pelear contra un extraterrestre que había destruido mundos por diversión y era un sádico por naturaleza.

Ash se acercó a serena y le dio un beso apasionado para tranquilizarla para misty le dio un gran coraje ver esa escena inclusive se arrepentía de traicionar al azabache y las demás también notaron su molestia al ver ese beso y pensaron al mismo tiempo las chicas "pude haber sido yo" ,brook y clemont lloraban de envidia y solo repetían al unísono "porque tiene más suerte que yo" ,gorn se quedó estático esperando el siguiente movimiento del azabache no podía tomarlo a la ligera ya que sabía que ash no era un tipo ordinario ese golpe que le propino lo demostró nadie, le había dado un golpe de tal magnitud en toda su vida.

Serena te amo y no te preocupes te prometo que saldré vivo y nos casaremos cuando todo esto termine solo quédate con pikachu el té defenderá -exclamo el azabache dándole una sonrisa y poniendo su dedo en signo que iba alcanzar la victoria

Serena solo se sonrojo y se fue con pikachu aun lugar más seguro pero no sin antes decirle a su amado

"yo se que ganaras mi amor"

Arceus se dirigió a ash y se arrodillo ante el ,los demás legendarios vieron esa escena y les dio un coraje ver esa humillación de su padre ante un asqueroso humano un ser divino como él no podía rebajarse a ese grado , arceus no le importo él sabía que solo el azabache podría frenar a gorn de una vez por todas .

Por favor elegido tú tienes el poder para derrotar a gorn úsalo y salva al mundo –dijo arceus suplicando por primera vez en la vida

No soy su elegido y si estoy peleando contra el no es por ti, lo hago para salvar a serena y al mundo y cuando termine con el, ustedes junto a mis examigos van pagar por todo el sufrimiento que causaron a los demás así váyanse preparando -respondió ash con un tono molesto

 _Nota de autor ya quitando el drama y la cursilería del momento ahora si volvemos al momento esperado así que para su sugerencia ponga este soundtrack_ **One-Punch Man Official Opening - "The Hero!**

Gorn no espero un minuto y se abalanzo contra el azabache a una velocidad sobrehumana ash se quedó esperando a su contrincante dónde dejo que lo golpeara y salió despedido de ese lugar por el impacto recibido, en eso gorn siguió su ataque contra el azabache, pero ash se recuperó en un instante por el golpe y empezó a esquivar y bloquear los ataques de gorn las fuerza de los golpes de gorn se podía percibir en el aire con cada golpe que daba se sentía un temblor en el planeta

Los traidores solo podían observar cómo se desenvolvía esta gran pelea, arceus y los pokemons legendarios también esperaban el resultado de esta pelea ya que no solo decidirá el destino del mundo si no del mismo universo. Arceus quedo impresionado que ash pudiera pelear al mismo nivel que gorn solo observaba como el azabache recibía lo golpes y los bloqueaba como si nada es más uno pensaría que lo hacía a propósito.

Sonic y puppet dos sirvientes de arceus vieron que estaban tan distraídos tanto gorn como ash que decidieron atacarlos desprevenidos en ese momento gorn y ash tomaron distancias iban a chocar sus puños para demostrar su fuerza y se abalanzaron en un carrera frenética para tomar mas impulso.

Puppet iba atacar de frente a ash y Sonic iba atacar de igual manera a gorn pero tanto gorn como ash estaban tan enfocados en su pelea que cuando vieron que estorban en su camino solo les dieron un puñetazo a cada uno respectivamente matándolos en el acto y prosiguieron corriendo para chocar su puño contra su contrincante no sin antes decirles al unísono.

 _En nuestra pelea no se entrometan basuras_

Ya estando cerca ash como gorn chocaron sus puños la fuerza del impacto fue tal que levanto un remolino y la tierra tembló pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos este estremecimiento ya que al ver el resultado de ese choque de puños se vio como gorn perdió el brazo mientras que ash seguía intacto todos los que estaban viendo esa pelea quedaron asombrados el azabache a simple vista se veía que era más fuerte que gorn.

Impresionante criatura llamada ash nadie había podido herirme de esta forma entonces tenía razón la profecía esta pelea va ser legendaria aunque te digo que no te confíes mi fisionomía es única me puedo curar de heridas que para ti parecería mortales y sobre todo mi habilidad de adaptabilidad me permite evolucionar y tener otros poderes por lo que te estoy dando entender no importa cuánto daño me hagas tu nunca pondrás vencerme además apuesto que todo los golpes que te di ya debes estar muy lesionado y cansado solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mueras -dijo gorn burlándose

Bla bla bla vas a seguir diciendo más estupideces o te vas a poner a pelear por que me estoy aburriendo –respondió ash en un tono de fastidio

Gorn solo se sorprendió y se enojó por el comentario del azabache así que empezó a concentrar energía en sus manos , a unos dos kilómetro de ahí pikachu estaba con serena pero aun así percibió el ataque que iba lanzar gorn entonces pikachu decidió llevarse a serena lo más lejos para no recibir el daño, mientras que los traidores salieron corriendo del lugar para esconderse por otro lado los legendarios se quedaron en ese lugar pensado que ese ataque no los mataría menos arceus que un momento que nadie lo observaba se fue de ahí lo más lejos posible.

Muy bien criatura insolente te hare trizas con mi técnica basada en energía pura este ataque destruirá cada minúscula partícula de tu ser si crees que puedes salir ileso solo inténtalo aunque lo dudo mucho con esta técnica e destruido varios mundos asi que se bueno y ¡muere! –dijo gorn lanzando una increible bola de energia que iba a gran velocidad a ash

El azabache se quedó inmóvil en el mismo punto donde estaba parado sin una sola expresión de miedo es más le daba igual la técnica de gorn , pero en ese momento la energía impacto en ash todo a lo que estaba aun radio de 5 kilómetros se vaporizo los legendarios que se quedaron en el campo de batalla fueron exterminados en el acto y no dejaron rastro ,gorn también recibió el ataque de su técnica dejándolo calcinado solo mostrando sus huesos.

Serena que a lo lejos de veía la enorme bola de energía no podía evitar llorar pensando que su amado ash había sido asesinado por esa criatura, los traidores vieron con horror como esa bola de energía destruía todo y pensaron que fue buena idea huir de ahí si no hubieran muerto y por otro lado arceus que había escapado veía con tristeza como sus hijos morían por esa energía y rezaba que ash obtuviera la victoria si no sería el fin del universo.

Después de la explosión y dejando un gran estela de humo de los restos calcinados de gorn se empezó a reconstruir dejándolo como estaba antes incluso el brazo que perdió también se regenero.

Te lo dije criatura mi cuerpo es único aun en peores condiciones me puedo reconstruir es una pena que no tengas esa misma habilidad aunque lo admito fue una gran pelea por eso tu mundo tendrá un fin rápido y sin dolor –exclamo gorn

Y cuando el humo se disipo se podía apreciar una figura era nada menos que ash que seguía con la misma pose antes del ataque dando entender que no tuvo que ni moverse para soportar el ataque.

Quien dijo que esa técnica me afecto mejor ponte anteojos porque estas ciego aún sigo aquí –respondió ash

Gorn solo se enojó mas no podía creerlo esa criatura no le afecto una de sus mejores técnicas medito un poco la situación sabía que si usaba su fuerza normal no podría derrotarlo así que pensó que usaría la habilidad que adquirió cuando peleo con los arceus aunque solo la debía usar en caso de emergencias y en este caso lo ameritaba.

Asi que gorn empezó a concentrarse y convertir su cuerpo en energía pura su aura se tornó en color blanca y todo su cuerpo se volvió blanco excepto sus ojos que alcanzaron un brillo azul ash solo observaba aquella transformación aun tranquilo.

Arceus que estaba a lo lejos vio que esa transformación que adquirió gorn era la que hicieron los demás arceus cuando pelearon contra él era difícil de creer que gorn pudiera usar esa misma técnica aunque recordó que debido a su habilidad de adaptabilidad la podía aprender sin problemas.

¡Ahora si peleare con todo prepárate ash porque estaba yo ganare esta batalla! –grito gorn eufóricamente

En eso gorn se abalanzo contra ash esta vez con más velocidad que antes ,ash noto que esa transformación de gorn si era poderosa pero lamentablemente no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue recibido de un golpe sacándole el aire demostrando que esta vez la transformación de gorn si era poderosa cuando quiso reaccionar ash ,gorn empezó a darle muchos golpes a una gran velocidad para evitar que el azabache respondiera su ataque , poco a poco los ataques le empezaron abrir pequeñas heridas a ash en su piel sin duda esta vez gorn hablaba en serio con pelear con todo y al final con todo su poder gorn le dio una patada a ash en dirección hacia el cielo que sin duda lo mando muy lejos tanto que paso la atmosfera del planeta y cuando la gravedad lo atrajo otra vez hacia la tierra se estrelló el suelo a una gran velocidad que dejo huella el impacto de su caída.

Esta vez no te volverás a levantar me hiciste usar esta forma así que siéntete orgulloso eres el primero y último que me ve usando esta transformación –dijo gorn con un tono de satisfacción

Serena al ver como su novio era golpeado por gorn no podía dejar de llorar y pensar que posiblemente ese monstruo acabo con la vida de su novio le pidió a pikachu ir a la dirección donde estaba ash en el suelo, quería decirle unas palabras y motivarlo ya que el haría lo mismo por ella por eso lo amaba porque él no se rendiría hasta el final.

Ash levántate tú no eres así demuestra que eres el hombre de quien me enamore además recuerdas que vamso a casarnos NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL -dijo serena tratando de motivar a su novio aun así pikachu estaba cerca de ella por si gorn pensaba atacarla

Criatura tonta crees que con esas palabras podrás reanimarlo no me hagas reír descuida te matare tan dolorosamente y veras a tu amado en el infierno –respondió gorn tratando de atacar a serena

Pero en ese momento ash se levantó al oir las palabras de su novia aun después recibir tan tremendo ataque si lo había herido pero no tanto para dejarlo inconsciente desde que termino su entrenamiento con sai era la primera vez que alguien le hacía daño de esa manera así que se puso feliz de enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte.

Puedes golpearme no me importara, puedes burlarte de mí tampoco me importara pero si te atreves a atacar a mi novia te prometo que desearas no haber nacido -respondió ash con un tono furioso

Esta criatura es admirable no solo a recibido todos mis ataques y sigue peleando la verdad debiera estar enojado por tal osadía pero por primavera vez me siento feliz por esta pelea sé que usar esta transformación reduce mi esperanza de vida pero ahora en este momento solo quiero llegar a todo lo que da mi cuerpo y si logro vencerlo demostrare que soy el más fuerte del universo así que iré con todo -pensaba gorn en su mente y se abalanzo contra el azabache

Ash también se lanzó ya estaba enojado una cosa era golpearlo pero insultar a serena eso no se lo permitiría así que ataco a gorn que recibió el golpe de lleno.

gorn salió disparado varios metros de ahí ese ataque sin duda lo daño de gravedad que lo hiso hincarse por el dolor pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y ver que el azabache ya no estaba jugando él se acercó y le dio una seria de golpes que despedazado literalmente a gorn dejando solo parte de su cara mal trecha.

Arceus y los traidores observaban el temible poder de ash y ver como con suma facilidad despedazo el cuerpo de ese monstruo sin problemas.

Gorn furioso por el terrible estado en que se encontraba se regenero su cuerpo y concentro todo su poder que poseía en un súper ataque

me canse yo ganare esta pelea y demostrare mi poder usare mi mejor técnica te lo advierto no podrás esquivarla ya que si la esquivas el impacto lo recibirá este planeta y será destruido en el acto así que te sugiere que pelees en serio y demuéstrame todo lo que tienes –exclamo gorn concentrado su energía en una bola de tamaño masivo.

Cuando dijo esa frase "pelear en serio "recordó las palabras de su mentor _recuerda ash solo usa el poder adecuado en cada pelea para evitar daños colaterales"_

Muy bien te daré un golpe en serio si es lo que quieres -respondió ash decidido en lanzar su mejor ataque

Pikachu se quedó sorprendido por la decisión de su entrenador de dar un golpe en serio a pesar de las advertencias de sai pero aun recordando que iba ser su amigo decidió llevarse a serena más lejos aún que en el anterior ataque esta vez ash iba dar un golpe en serio y el impacto iba a ser enorme.

¡MUERE ASH RECIBE MI MAYOR TECNICA! –grito gorn que lanzo un poderoso haz de luz que sin duda se sentía en el aire que ese taque de recibirlo la tierra la destruiría en el acto

Muy bien yo también te demostrare mi mayor técnica voy a golpearte en serio –respondió ash decidido a darle su mayor golpe

Cuando el haz de luz se acercó a ash, el azabache solo lo recibió de un puñetazo esa energía que se podía observar por aparte de los espectadores un terrible choque de energías era la técnica de gorn basada en energía pura contra el puñetazo en serio de ash.

La tensión y miedo se mostraba por parte de los traidores y arceus si ash perdía seria el fin de la tierra solamente serena tenia fe en que ash ganaría siempre la tuvo y en este caso no sería la excepción.

Después de algunos segundos angustiantes que parecerían horas para el espectador el golpe de ash empezó a ganar terreno regresando la técnica de gorn hacia el mismo y no solo eso iba acompañado con el resto de fuerza que dejo el golpe serio de ash que fue tal magnitud que dividió el cielo a una distancia considerable dejando ver la fuerza del puñetazo de ash desde el espacio se podía apreciar ese fenómeno sin problemas.

Cuando el humo se disipo por tan tremendo choque de fuerzas ash aún seguía en pie como si nada sin contar los pequeños raspones y heridas minúsculas que dejo su pelea y en el caso de gorn su cuerpo solo estaba partido a la mitad solo del torso para su cabeza estaban aún intactos aunque tenía pequeñas heridas ya había perdido su transformación su cuerpo quedo como estaba antes y por la condición que se encontraba se notaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Fue una buena pelea sabes en toda mi vida me pase buscando un rival digno por eso no arrepiento aunque muera me dio gusto pelear contra un rival como tú –dijo un gorn agonizando

También opino lo mismo sabes toda mi vida solo ordenaba ataques a mis pokemons pero nunca sentí la emoción de pelear por mí mismo y valla sentir la adrenalina de esquivar y golpear es una emoción única te agradezco el combate tuve que dar todo en esta pelea para vencerte –respondió ash con un semblante tranquilo y dando una pequeña sonrisa

Mentiroso note que aun te contuviste nunca fui un oponente para ti creo que solo vine hacer el ridículo en este planeta en fin solo recuerda ash el universo es basto y no creo que sea el único ser poderoso habrá más así que no te confíes -esas fueran las últimas palabras de gorn antes de morir.

El azabache se retiró del lugar con un semblante serio gorn pudo ver que nunca peleo con todas sus fuerzas estuvo absorto n sus pensamientos y se le grabo la última frase de gorn

 _no creo que sea el único ser poderoso habrá más así que no te confíes_

serena y pikachu corrieron hacia él, serena curo sus heridas y le reprocho su actuación tan temeraria e imprudente pero también recordó si no hiciera esos actos no sería ash kétchup así que los tres se retiraron del lugar mientras que serena le contaba sobre los preparativos de la boda y que tenían que hacer los preparativos para el evento cosa que ash se sonrojo y pikachu solo se burlaba de su entrenador.

Mientras que los traidores y arceus se escondían en otra dimensión meditando que iban hacer para derrotar a ash.

La mejor manera de combatir el fuego es con fuego – exclamo arceus

Mostrando un portal en otra dimensión donde se podía observar a un ash con ojos rojos y atravesando a serena con su mano mientras exclamaba la pobre chica

Por qué ash yo te amo –dijo serena antes de cerrar los ojos

Tonta el amor no existe gracias a que no amo a nadie me he vuelto el ser más poderoso del planeta y nadie puede vencerme ahora –respondió el ash de esa dimensión con una sonrisa

Gracias todos los seguidores que tengo en esta increíble historia como podrán ver si estoy planeado hacer una continuación ahora bien e pensando subirle un poco el gore y tal vez mostrar de escenas comprometedoras sin llegar al lemon lo siento son las reglas de este lugar asi que disfruten el ultimo capitulo.


End file.
